Always There When You Need Me
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Matt and T. K. can always count on Angemon. My first Digimon story, so please, no flames.


**Digimon is one of the few Japanese anime shows I loved growing up and I recently got back into enjoying the original Digimon show that started it all.**

 **Also, I apologize in advance to everyone, but as I'm still learning more about the Digimon original show, I won't be accepting Digimon requests at this time, but as my muse gives me ideas, I will write them, although most of them will probably be with Angemon, as he's my favorite.**

 **Digimon Digital Monsters belongs to Toei Animation Co. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **Always There When You Need Me**

T. K. sat underneath one of the trees while looking at the ocean in front of him, but he didn't feel calm or happy. He was thinking about his mother and wishing she was there to comfort him and tell him that she was proud of him. He had a feeling she'd be proud that he was fighting evil and had an amazing Digimon as a friend.

Thinking about it made him feel even worse and he hung his head, hugging himself as tears began to fill his eyes.

Angemon was searching for T. K. after Matt had expressed worry that his little brother had been gone for a bit. The tall, multi-winged Digimon then saw his friend up ahead and heard him crying. He paused a moment and then quietly moved towards him. "T. K.?" he asked, his strong voice sounding concerned.

The small boy looked up to see his friend kneeling beside him, but looked away sadly. "T. K., are you alright?" Angemon asked.

T. K. nodded with a sad sigh and just hugged himself, not really wanting to tell Angemon that he was thinking about his mom.

The angel Digimon sat down Indian style beside the young boy and breathed the air in deeply, glad that today was a peaceful day.

"I miss her, Angemon," said T. K.

Angemon turned to look at him and nodded understandingly. "I had a feeling that was it," he said gently.

"I wish she was here," said the small boy. "I wonder if she'd be proud that I'm a Digimon master."

His friend placed an arm around him comfortingly. "I think she'd be very proud of both you and Matt," he said. "She'd be proud that you're fighting evil and protecting others."

T. K. looked up at him. "Really?" he asked.

Angemon nodded. "She'd be proud of you, just as I am proud of you too," he said. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend or Digital master."

That made the boy smile a little and Angemon picked him up and held him like he was an infant. T. K. began feeling a bit better as he lay his head on the white Digimon's broad shoulder.

"T. K., could you tell me something?"

"What, Angemon?" T.K. asked.

"Are you ticklish?"

Just as Angemon asked that, T. K. felt strong fingers tickling him on his stomach and he began laughing, trying to squirm out of the arm holding him, but he was pretty much stuck for the moment.

Angemon chuckled as he then began tickling his friend's knees, which made T. K. giggle nonstop before the angel Digimon grinned and moved the boy's green hoodie and shirt up a little to expose the small stomach. Knowing what his friend was about to do, T. K. tried to protect his stomach, but large fingers tickled his underarms before Angemon blew a giant, playful raspberry into the boy's stomach.

That made T. K. squeal happily and then dissolve into more giggles as fingers tickled his sides. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo. I'm going to get you," Angemon cooed as he grinned at the boy while still tickling him.

Matt heard them after he had been searching for them for a while and emerged from the forest to see T. K. laughing as Angemon tickled him. The older boy stopped short in surprise and watched for a moment as the white Digimon let the younger boy up and T. K. hugged him. Angemon then saw Matt.

"Hello, Matt," he said with a smile.

Matt also smiled. "Thanks for cheering him up," he said sincerely.

T. K. then giggled. "Matt's really ticklish," he whispered to Angemon before turning to Matt and running up to him, grabbing his older brother's hand and pulling him towards where Angemon was still sitting.

"What is it, T. K.?" asked Matt.

"You're still ticklish, right, Matt?" asked T. K.

The older boy immediately got into a defensive stance. "I'm stronger than you, T. K.," he said, a slight smile showing.

"But I'm stronger than you, Matt," said Angemon as he trapped Matt in a gentle bear hug and tickled him. The older boy tried to get free and not laugh, but Angemon didn't let him go as he looked over at T. K. "Where is Matt's tickle spot, T. K.?"

"His ribs," the little boy giggled out.

"Angemon, I'll call for Gabumon if you even dare!" Matt gasped.

The tall, white Digimon chuckled. "Are you sure you'd want him to see the tough boy his trainer is being tickled?" he asked. "You need to loosen up."

Right when he said that, he tickled Matt's ribs and the older boy began laughing so hard he couldn't stop laughing, which made T. K. giggle and Angemon chuckled again before releasing Matt.

The smaller boy walked up to the tall Digimon. "Angemon, can you give me a piggy-back ride?" he asked hopefully.

Angemon smiled and picked up T. K., setting him behind his shoulders and holding him securely.

"Matt, help me tickle him!" T. K. suddenly said as he started tickling his Digimon's underarms.

"AHH!" Angemon cried out as he fell forward and felt his friend tickling his sides and Matt joined in by tickling the now squirming Digimon's underarms, laughing along with T. K.

The two brothers laughed when they heard Angemon laugh heartily and yelped when he grabbed them both and started tickling them.

"So, Matt, you can have fun, hmm?" Angemon teased as he tickled the older boy's ribs with one hand and his other hand tickled T. K.'s stomach. The boy's loud laughter made the tall Digimon laugh too before he let them up and lifted T. K. up and set him on his right shoulder and followed Matt back to the campsite.

Matt suddenly turned and looked at Angemon. "T. K. couldn't have chosen a better Digimon to be his partner," he said, smiling.

Angemon smiled back at him. "And I don't think T. K. could ask for a better older brother than you, Matt," he said, placing a hand on the older boy's shoulder comfortingly.

"You bet!" said T. K. happily as he grinned hugely, making his brother and Digimon friend chuckle in amusement as they soon reached the campsite to join their other friends.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
